


The Common Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clueless JJ, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Mama bear Otabek, Minor Illness, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10913895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I don't know what's wrong with him,” JJ whispered into his phone from his place in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with his two lovers, anxiety creeping into his tone as he watched the youngest of them sleep.





	The Common Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my dear Phanh for this prompt!

“I don't know what's wrong with him,” JJ whispered into his phone from his place in the doorway to the bedroom he shared with his two lovers, anxiety creeping into his tone as he watched the youngest of them sleep. The blonde’s nose was bright red but the rest of him was even paler than usual, a small mountain of used tissues beside his pillow.

 _”What do you mean you don't know what's wrong?!”_ Otabek sounded panicked as well now, _”Jean, what's going on? What's happened to Yuri?”_

“I don't know!” JJ paused to take a deep breath when he realized he was raising his voice, passing a hand over his eyes, “I don’t know. Please come home. He looks so miserable.”

It only took Otabek half an hour to return to the apartment they shared, not even bothering to shed his jacket or boots, nearly colliding with JJ in his hurry. “Where is he, Jean?” He grabbed the taller man by his shoulders to force him to focus, his heart sinking at the distressed look etched on his handsome face.

“In bed right now, sleeping. But he keeps whimpering and--”

Otabek didn't give him time to finish his sentence, gently moving him aside to head to their room. He sat down on the bed beside Yuri’s sleeping form, a frown on his face as he inspected the petite blonde, finally laying a hand on his forehead.

When he raised his eyes to JJ once more apprehensively watching from the doorway, there was an odd mix of amusement and irritation flickering in their chocolatey depths. “He doesn't even have a fever, _you dolt_.”

JJ’s brows slowly knit together with confusion as the words turned themselves over and over in his head. “Is he… is he okay?” He questioned uncertainly.

“He has a cold is all. Don't you ever get sick?” The question was meant to be rhetorical, but the Kazakh couldn't help his eye roll when JJ shook his head _no_.

Otabek started to stand back up to let Yuri rest more peacefully when those emerald eyes he loved so well flickered open, a weak hand grasping at the edge of his jacket. “Yura,” he cooed as he settled himself back onto the mattress, gently brushing blonde strands away from the younger’s tired face, “How are you feeling?”

“I'm okay. JJ won't stop staring though,” the petite skater murmured in Russian.

“Mhmm, he thought you were dying,” Otabek chuckled, also in the other’s native tongue, knowing it would drive the Canadian crazy to not be privy to their conversation.

“Idiot,” Yuri giggled as well, gaze flicking to JJ in time to see him shifting uncomfortably from his station by the door. He lifted a dainty hand out to the oldest of them, repeating the insult in English as their fingers laced together.

“Is there anything we can do to make you feel better?” JJ asked, a slight, embarrassed flush taking up residence on his cheeks.

“Not being such an idiot would be a good start--”

“Make him some of that ginger peach tea he likes with a little honey in it, and then bring him his iPad with My Cat From Hell queued up on Netflix. I'll make chicken soup and run to the store for medicine,” Otabek took charge of the situation, JJ rushing to do as told.

\---

“What’s wrong with him?!” Yuri gasped, mocking, from the doorway to their bedroom as he and Otabek gazed lazily at the sniffling Canadian.

“I don't know, Yura, I think he might be dying,” came his solemn reply.

“Come on, guys, this isn't funny. I feel awful,” JJ groaned, face a mess of snot which he feebly attempted to wipe away with his forearm.

“Definitely dying,” Yuri agreed, pausing a moment before lifting a narrow shoulder in a shrug, “Nothing that can be done about that, I suppose.”

“Yes, it's time to let him move on. Rest in peace, Jean.”

They shut the door on their lover’s weak protests before parting ways to prepare his favorite tea and soup.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at h3llcat.tumblr.com or on twitter [@h311cat](https://twitter.com/h311cat)


End file.
